fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroko Uzumaki
Summary Friends with Daisuke since childhood, she has always had his back. Especially, when he used to get picked on by Takehiko Uchiha. Back in their academy days, Hiroko and Takehiko used to get into fights with each other alot. However, while these fights wear on Hiroko's nerves, Takehiko "enjoys their time together" (quoting him directly). She'll spend her time training with Daisuke or, if she can, have a bowl of ramen with her dad. During her time as a member of team 7, like her dad before her, she went on many missions with her teammates; she gained a number of skills like her byakugan, sage mode, chakra mode, rasengan, gentle fist, shadow clone jutsu and many more. With her skillful use of these techniques, she rose through the ranks and became a jonin. Personality Hiroko takes after her father more so than her mother; she's impatient, stubborn, and full of energy. In fact, she's so much like her father, people call her the Knuckle-headed Angel; but she still has a sweet disposition that occasionally shines through. One of the few gifts she inherited from her mother. Hiroko is also quite clever and flexible, often able to adapt in the heat of the moment; assuming her temper doesn't get the better of her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Hiroko Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: female Age: 18 Classification: human Date of Birth: June 24 * Zodiac/Horoscope: cancer Birthplace: Hidden Leaf Village Weight: 149 lbs Height: 5' 6" Likes: ramen, morning walks, pranks on her dad, hanging with her friends Dislikes: bullies, snarkiness, assassins(she has issues), listening to lengthy speeches Eye Color: blue Hair Color: blonde Hobbies: eating and comparing different kinds of ramen Values: friends and family Marital Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: ' Combat Statistics 'Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: As an elite ninja she has a few superhuman abilities that shared with other ninja in her world, such as: * Supernatural Condition: She has incredible strength, speed, and stamina due to her massive reserves of chakra and refined chakra control. ** [[Enhanced Senses|'Supernatural Eyes']]: She inherited the Byakugan from her mother, this allows her to see through solid objects, see over 15 km and view chakra points in great detail, and it gives her a near 360 degree field of vision. * Chakra Manipulation: 'Hiroko has mastery over chakra allowing her to perform superhuman feats like creating illusions, manipulating elemental forces, enhancing physical strength and speed, and walking on vertical surfaces, water, and ceilings without the use of her hands. She also has an affinity for wind style jutsu. ** [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Manipulation]]: Hiroko's chakra nature affinity is wind, meaning she has a talent for learning and executing wind style techniques. She can use wind nature chakra to increase the range and piercing power of her weapons like her kusarigama, allowing it to cut through just about anything; and she can produce powerful whirlwinds and shock waves that decimate large areas. * [[Martial Arts|'Ninpo']]: Hiroko is a practitioner of the ninja arts, she is well trained in weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, espionage, stealth, and other ninja skills. Her skills in hand-to-hand combat, are superb; like her teammates she can easily handle large groups of enemies, but she is not quite as well-rounded as they are in terms of the number of styles. Although, that's probably for the best, as these skills are even more lethal than the others due to the fact that her clan's Gentle Fist style deals internal damage as it effects vital organs and such rather than dealing external damage. Attack Potency: Island level (Hiroko can go toe to toe with island busters.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (She is 40 times faster than lightning, this speed allows her to travel great distances in a short period as well as make handsigns so fast they are barely seen. She's approximately as fast as her teammate, Takehiko.) Lifting Strength: Class T (She can lift a fist that weighs as much as a mountain.) Striking Strength: Island Class (Her strength, rivals Daisuke's and Takehiko's.) Durability: Island level (She can fend off most physical attacks with relative ease, even getting back up after receiving multiple stab and cut wounds that could be considered fatal to a normal person. She can survive multiple Island level attacks.) Stamina: As someone who carries the blood of the Uzumaki Clan, Hiroko's chakra levels are insane, dwarfing both of her teammates. Her chakra control is so refined she can basically spam high level techniques like Rasen-Shuriken and still have more than enough to hold her for more than a week or two. Range: hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: kusarigama, smoke bombs, kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, scrolls, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Hiroko has a 120 IQ; though her impulsiveness may suggest otherwise, she is very smart. As a cheeky shinobi like her father once was, she can be very misleading in battle. Her flexible mind can quickly adapt to a dire situation and formulate a plan of action against it, if given the time.) Weaknesses: * not much of a long-range fighter * pretty hot-headed, angered very easily * wind nature can be overpowered by fire * usual human limitations like the need for oxygen * overexertion can exhaust her Feats: * graduated from the academy at 12 * completed 200 missions ** 100 D-Rank as a Genin ** 64 C-Rank as a Genin ** 21 B-Rank as a Chunin ** 14 A-Rank as a Jonin ** 1 S-Rank as a Jonin * learned Shadow Clone Jutsu at 9 * mastered Gentle Fist and Rasengan at 11 * fought over 346 bandits alone * dodged a chidori a lightning fast attack * fought Takehiko 47 times, shaking multiple city blocks with their duels * accessed the byakugan at 12 * summoned 2 toads, the size of large buildings, at once * became a chunin at 14 * achieved sage mode when she was 15 * became a jonin shortly after sage training * learned over 24 jutsu * has destroyed mountains with collaboration jutsus * defeated an island buster in chakra mode * fought in zero-visibility and won * sealed a planet buster Key: base | sage mode | pseudo jinchuriki modes Note: ... Notable Attacks and Techniques * Rasengan: A spiraling ball of chakra she holds in the palm of her hand; when ready she slams it into the target and fires it, sending the target flying. She can also use the Giant Rasengan which deals more damage and the Rasen-Shuriken which deals damage on the cellular level. * Protective/8 Trigrams 64 Palms: Using the Byakugan to locate the target's chakra points, the normal 64 Palms is a series of precise strikes delivered to these points, shutting down their flow of chakra and making it nearly impossible for the target to stand. The protective version is a versatile technique that affords both offensive and defensive applications; releasing chakra from the palms of her hands, Hiroko shapes them into blades and swings her arms around herself creating a type of barrier: when applied offensively, her chakra is shaped into thin, sharp blades that can slice through the smallest of targets, like insects, with precision swings. Defensively, these blades of chakra are made thicker and can rebound opponents large and small. * Protective Step Rasen-Fist: Rasengans envelop Hiroko's hands and her taijutsu is made even more devastating than it already is. She's also capable of negating attacks this way. Wind Style: Great Breach: A powerful gust of wind expelled from Hiroko's mouth that covers a wide range. * Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists: Hiroko shapes the chakra emitted from her hands into lion heads. This increases destructive power while slightly increasing range; the heads drain chakra upon contact and this technique can be used in conjunction with the 64 Palms. * Tailed Beast 64 Flash Palms: She performs the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms in her nine-tails chakra mode. By the time the foe knows whats hit them, it will have been too late. * Wind Style: Supreme Typhoon: Generates a powerful air current that blows away all weather conditions. * Shadow Clone Jutsu: Creates multiple copies of herself that number in the hundreds. Useful for overpowering an opponent through sheer numbers, but if used too much it can drain her and she'll start creating fewer less durable clones. * Eight Trigrams Air Palm: By thrusting her palms at the target at high speeds, while aiming for their vital spots, she fires compressed air at them. Before they realize it, they've been hit. * Fire Style: Inferno Blast: A collaboration jutsu that combines the Fireball jutsu with a wind style jutsu to produce a village engulfing fireball. * Wind Style: Rasen-Bullet: Hiroko fires a rasengan using 8 trigrams air palm dealing more damage than either technique alone. * Sage Art: Twin Lion Shot: One of the jutsus usable in sage mode, where she is able to shoot her twin lion fists as projectiles. * Sage Art: Vacuum Rasen-Shuriken: The rasen-shuriken produces a powerful vacuum that draws in just about anything. Making it nearly impossible to dodge. * Transformation Jutsu: Through the manipulation of chakra, Hiroko can make herself look and sound like anyone/anything else. If she takes a hit, the jutsu is broken. * Sealing Jutsu: Prison Mountain: A collaboration jutsu that creates a mountain on top of a pinned down and suppressed target. * Wind Style: Vacuum Blast: Hiroko exhales a blade of wind that can cover vast distances and hit multiple targets. * Summoning Jutsu: Hiroko can instantly summon animals, people, and objects to her from across long distances. It requires a bit of blood and an adequate amount of chakra; she has signed a contract with the toads of Mount Myoboku. * Collaboration Jutsu: By combining her jutsu with that of one or more partners, Hiroko can create new and more powerful jutsu. Such as combining her wind style with fire style to increase the power of fire or with water style to increase its concussive force; or use a combination transformation that combines her with someone else. Luckily enough, her teammates and summons know transformation, fire, and water style jutsu. * Asura: A Combination Transformation among Team 7 where they become an asura, some details may differ depending on who initiates it, but its overall form as a six-armed, three-faced djinn stays consistent. It also has the combined strength and speed of its parts and can use jutsu from each member. However, its still susceptible to the same weakness, damage undoes jutsu; to overcome this, one will need to focus on keeping the form stable, but this lessens the form's jutsu options. * Ninja Art: Searing Vortex Jutsu: A combination of wind style and fire style, the foe is trapped in a tornado of fire. This vortex zeroes in on the victim as it collapses. * Pseudo Tailed Beast State: By performing a Combination Transformation, she and her large summons can transform into Kurama. While they can't use all of his powers, the fangs, claws, and tails are still usable. * Water Style: Super Water Dragon: A collaboration jutsu combining water dragon jutsu and a wind style jutsu. * Sage Art: Rasen-Leo Charge: In sage mode, Hiroko summons a huge lion made of spiraling chakra, much like a rasengan; she then thrusts her palm toward the target and the lion pounces. Though it travels away from her it stays connected via the tail. It's large enough to devour multiple targets at once and when it connects it deals massive damage while draining their chakra, its pretty much a guaranteed one-hit kill; but it takes a ton of chakra to use, if she takes too long to connect using this move she'll return to base form drained of energy. * Wind Style: Sub Zero Breach: Hiroko performs the Great Breach technique; but this time the wind is much cooler, able to freeze all in her line of sight in mere moments. Other Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * She is one of the few "psuedo jinchuriki" in the world, including the late gold and silver brothers * Created in June of 2014 Additional/Optional Stats * Sage Mode: By absorbing nature energy and blending it with her own chakra, Hiroko can enter this powered up state; enabling her to move and even destroy massive building sized objects, and massively increase her speed. Using the forces of nature, she can wield new, more powerful techniques as well as enhance existing ones. She also gains the ability to sense chakra and use nature energy as an extension of herself, increasing attack range. * Jinchuriki Transformation: Since Hiroko holds a portion of Kurama's power, she can undergo certain jinchuriki forms like the initial stages versions 1 and 2 which shroud her in tailed beast chakra that takes the form of the beast itself to a degree. She even has the nine-tails chakra mode. However, since she does not actually have Kurama in her body as her tailed beast, she cannot use higher forms like a full tailed beast form. Pictures Category:Tier 6 Category:Naruto Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Fan Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Users